


One life for one world, and a lonely soul with no home to return

by Kazushin14



Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Estrangement, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, WOL going full Fray, WOL has enough of being a weapon and tool to Scions and Hydaelyn, scions hate fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: "At long last, you see. To save our world, we gave our lives. We were just adventurers trying to make our way. An odd job here, a favor there–we never assigned to be Warriors of Light. But word of our deeds spread, and soon people were calling us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us fight for all that was good and right."The anguish that torn in the Warriors of Darkness's hearts etched their faces."We fought, and we fought, and we fought... Until there was no one left to fight. We 'won'... and now our world is being erased from existence."Set during 'One life for one world' MSQAs the Warriors of Darkness, Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Warriors of Twilight finally reunites with Minfilla.... Broken friendship, distrust and hatred was harvested from the truth at Lahabrea's last memory before his death to the 14th. Friendships and bonds mended from the false poisoning accusation on Namamo, severed the ties once more between the 14th and the Scions.
Relationships: Hydaelyn/Minfilia Warde, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588576





	One life for one world, and a lonely soul with no home to return

**Author's Note:**

> Ares = Lahabrea's true name for this story  
> Hermes = Elidibus's true name for this story  
> OCs profile that appears in this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926780/chapters/57536506

"At long last, you see. To save our world, we gave our lives. We were just adventurers trying to make our way. An odd job here, a favor there–we never assigned to be Warriors of Light. But word of our deeds spread, and soon people were calling us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us fight for all that was good and right."

The anguish that torn in the Warriors of Darkness's hearts etched their faces.

"We fought, and we fought, and we fought... Until there was no one left to fight. We 'won'... and now our world is being erased from existence."

Tears shed and fell as bitter memories of their efforts resulted in bringing tragedy to their world echoed in their thoughts.

"We did everything right, everything that was asked of us, and still–'still' it came to this! You, of all people, should understand, Ascian! We cannot--we 'will' not falter. We brought our world to the brink of destruction, and now we must save it!"

All the declarations the Warrior of Darkness made, the Scions, Warrior of Light, and his Free Company Warriors of Twilight remained silent at the shocking truth laid out. Yet among the silence, Alphinaud's blue orbs briefly darted to his friend, the hooded masked Warrior of Light.

Evyind, or actually known as Phanes, the former Ascian-slash-Amaurotine inhabiting the dead Eorzean Warrior of Light's body, gazed ahead to the group. Unlike all of them, his face expressed knowing that his former allies conjured such sweet deceit to save their world. Ardbert's own blue orbs staring right into Phanes's gaze, pleading for any sort of hope.

Watching each of Ardbert's comrade stood again, ready themselves for another round of the senseless fight to save their world. Phanes finally spoke as the five Warriors of Darkness drew forth their colored crystal. "Enough."

Before the Scions and Warriors of Twilight drew their weapon, Phanes took out Evyind's blue crystal, raising his own high with all the other five crystals. Stood near him, a large midnight blue and white-haired Garlean-Miqo'te hybrid, Xehde'ir, was briefly surprised at the choice his boss made. Yet, no objections but a mere nod to obey his wish.

And in front of the pair, the short brown with pale blue highlight Paladin Lalafell, Herbes, turned to the Warrior of Light. "Evy... Is this...?"

As though sensing concerns and worries, the Amaurotine-Hyur answered without facing anyone. "I'm sure all will be fine..."

Any other mutters afterward came from Phanes muted into the white light...

=0=

Phanes's solution, invoking the crystal to meet Minfilla for an answer... And the long-awaited reunion for the Warriors of Twilight and Scions especially. Thancred's surprise and Urianger's plea summoned Minfilla; again, Phanes remained unsurprised and waited.

As she finally came to them in white light, her ever gentle warm smile greeted her old friends reassuringly. She turned to the Warriors of Darkness. "Blessed children of the First. The light of your world hath grown blinding in its radiance, but it is not yet absolute. I will hie me to your world and there take unto myself the Light which riseth even now to drown it, as Darkness once did drown another."

Though surprise flickered on Ardbert's face, it transformed into anger at yet another false hope thrown to them. He stepped forward with one foot and retorted fiercely. "Now 'you' deign to answer our prayers?! I will suffer this farce no longer!!"

Raised his ax and charged forward to strike, Minfilla simply lifted her right hand to form a barrier to block his attack. Irritation against the Word of Mother's brows etched with sorrow, she continued. "As the Ascians must serve as Instruments of Zodiark's will, so too must others carry out the will of Hydaelyn. But for the boon you have granted Her, She has grown strong enough to set me free, that I might serve as Her emissary. Your suffering, your sacrifice, your supplications–She has heard all. We will not let the First fall to Light—!"

"Heh... Hehe.... Ahahahahaha!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

A burst of laughter sounded so similar when they encountered Ascians resounded in the everlasting space. Like Lahabrea, who rejoiced at the destruction in Eorzea... Yet it wasn't anyone from the Paragons... But the former member of the Convocation of Fourteen, Phanes, burst out laughing with one hand clutched hold of his stomach.

"E... Evyind, w... What's wrong...?" Alphinaud asked, dread pooling his guts at how the laughter sounded. Not only him but his sister Alisaie also shared the same worries written on her face. It neither sounded amusement and warmth at the jokes the late Haurchefant told in their stay at Fortemps household. Nor, it wasn't a laugh of the arrogance of any fights he won to express how proud and smug he won against his opponents or friends from practice match.

The masked Warrior of Light shook his head, chuckling, and pulled off his white Hallowed Chestnut mask, revealing his burned and scarred face. "Oh no, it was nothing at all, Master Alphinaud. It reminded me of an old memory of my ventures as the 14th Azem. But that's another story for some other day. So..."

Switched his attention to the front, Phanes set his sight explicitly focused on the Word of the Mother. "Now, tell me, what has She advised you to save their world? She must enjoy her position watching the First suffered at the brink of their death before She answers their pleas. Another innocent soul to be a sacrifice? No, that doesn't sound like what she would do. Destroy all souls to save their world regardless of being puppets to the Paragons or not?"

"Hey, Phan! What are you talking about—?" Thancred demanded angrily at the accusation. The uneasiness grew more potent in the atmosphere. Before he approached the Warrior of Light, Xehde'ir stepped in between them, blocking his way.

Not only Xehde'ir, the Duskwight Elezen, and Xaela Au Ra Scholar stood in front of Urianger. And lastly, the Hrothgar Warrior, Roegadyn Monk, and Black Mage Viera stood a distance as an obstacle to the Elezen twins. Whatever gaze of friendliness shared before now replaced with an emotionless and readiness to follow what their leader ordered them to, even if it meant starting a betrayal and bloodshed.

Phanes, unconcerned by his Scions friends' bewildered gaze, he went on while making each step towards Minfilla. "That sounds familiar, doesn't it? Towards a world whose people trying to save their home on the edge of the end, they sought help from one god. Yet they were tricked in their efforts to bring more ruin than good to their world, so another group of people sought 'You' for help."

"Phanes, I... No, Hydaelyn merely did was because it was the greater good—!" Right before Minfilla explained finish, her breath caught in her throat, and she flinched at the cold glare that came from her now once closest allies.

He coldly bared his teeth and finally revealed the genuine concealed anger hidden ever since the last trip to Antitower. No, even longer than before, that was pent-up in his soul. "Then, tell me the truth if you believe it was a greater good, Hydaelyn. Does the means of sealing Zodiark including killing innocent civilians who had nothing to with the conflict? People who are neither tempered to Zodiark… Or anyone's Will was necessary to be destroyed? Innocent children who only live their lives a few eons are an essential sacrifice, sundering their soul, so that Zodiark will never be formed…?

"Well…? Answer me, Hydaelyn!!! What was the true reason my home and my people ceased to exist by your damn light?!!" Muted and loud gasps now came from both Warriors of Darkness and Scions' turn at the roaring vengeful declaration made to Minfilla. Her glowing blue eyes widened, her mouth opened a little at the shock of what Phanes revealed to her.

Another bitter chuckle escaped the Amaurotine-Hyur's lips. He corrected whatever assumptions immediately came into her mind. "Oh no, I assure you both I still remember nothing of how I turned my back on my old friends. Or, even my old life and how I died at all! You can give your thanks to Ares* who forced my Echo to glimpse into his memories before Thordan slain him.

"Yet, it seems... By the look of your face, it was true then. The memories I see wasn't something Ares fabricated to trick me. It was all a real deal, that my home... It no longer existed in this world...?" Despite the cruel question, the broken smile pleaded to the Word of Mother in hoping it was a lie.

His people in hooded robes and masks, the immortal souls who created anything and everything for the world to prosper to an everlasting bright future... His friends almost all were dead to him when their soul tempered to Zodiark's Will. Phanes's soul burned painfully in regret whenever he recalled how he turned his back on their pleas to save their home through a false god. And most of all, his home where his beloved waited for his return from his journey...

"So... It wasn't a fabricated memory...?" Moments and minutes of waiting, Minfilla remained in silence.

_It was gone... The cries of his people fleeing from two fabricated Gods supposedly to save their world. Burst of aether vanquishing every soul it reached.... Negative emotions of conflicting ideals raged on, until one sealed forever in the moon. And what was once a single Star, shattered into 14 different worlds._

"My home is truly gone...," Her eyes reluctantly shut close at the weak, broken pleas from the sole Amaurotine in the dead Hyuran's body.

_Ever since the day, the lone Amaurotine Phanes woke up in this body in the world of Eorzea... All so familiar yet so completely different from what he and the Paragons knew of the world now and the people...._

"All because you have to seal Zodiark...." And finally, the heaviest nod from the Word of the Mother...

_The former 14th Azem lost his home, Amaurot, forever into the light. Never that whenever he could stop his journey to return home for a break was there. Bound into his duties forever to wander endlessly until his soul eroded into nothingness—!_

**CLINK!**

"Phan, stop this!" Alphinaud pushed himself forward as much as he could before the Warrior Hrothgar, Thorbjorn, holding him back.

"Phan, no!!" Alisaie screamed and struggled to rush forward, only to also prevent by the Roegadyn Monk, Fhrurael, and the Black Mage Viera,

"Phan!!" Urianger, held back by the large Xaela Au Ra Scholar, Yensunemur, tried to reach him.

Horrified gasps, angry yells, and worried pleas in a chaotic mess from the Scions fell deaf to the Warrior of Light's ears. The four were prevented by their respective obstacle from reaching the Amaurotine-Hyur.

The Shire Astrometer Globe summoned in Phanes's hold and swung high in casting a Gravity spell. He never once relented at how Minfilla struggled with both hands conjured a barrier to block his spell.

Urianger leaned forth as much as he could and pleaded. "Wait, Phan, this is a misunderstanding—!"

"How would 'this' be a misunderstanding when even Hermes* had shared the same truth to you?!" Phanes yelled, his maroon eyes hurt with betrayal and hatred towards the mothercrystal, who he believed her lies it was Zodiark who wiped his home.

Thancred nudged past the Garlean-Miqo'te to only move few steps before a Torrent Kris's sharp blade pressed to his neck. He darted his eyes to his attacker, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "No hard feelings, eh? You have yours to protect. I have mine to serve."

Alarmed at the blade drew from his comrades, Alphinaud swung his head back to the Warrior Hrothgar, Thorbjorn, and shouted. "Have all of you lost your mind?! We are comrades, aren't we? You've got to stop this once and for all, everyone!"

"Don't mistake us, Scions." Rolled his blue orbs with a cold snort, the Elezen Summoner scoffed with an uncaring tone. "We're only with you people from the start because this moron's Echo caught your attention. Just as you see him as a 'weapon' to your fit, he's our leader through and through. It's only natural we follow him alone because he is not a tool for using. Rather a bratty old man who needs to stop picking fights for a challenge to everyone he meets."

At the blue orbs coldly emphasized on the word 'weapon,' an old wound stung again in the young Leveilleur Scholar's heart. Not only him, Urianger too as they both reminded their indifference towards the Warrior of Light who'd always threw himself before the Primals to save the world. And for Alphinaud, Phanes's reputation, despite his preferences to remain humble, avoids gaining unnecessary attention onto his true identity... The apathetic treatment and taking granted of his masked friend were now the price where the latter grew tired of the charades to act as their tool.

Unlike the other two, Thancred gritted his teeth and yelled furiously to the Warrior of Light. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! Have you turned your back to destroy Eorzea?!!"

"Hah! As if I have fallen so low to work with their false god!" Phanes snorted in a cold amusement voice, switching back to the defensive Minfilla. "You understood better than anyone if my Will bounded to serve as a mindless minion to any Primals, Hydaelyn. My memories may have been sundered, but it doesn't stop my soul from restoring them all. My will is my own, my words are my oath, I vow the day you turned your back on my friends, I will destroy you the same way you did to Zodiark! Right now, I dare you to do the same as Zodiark if you fear I'm now a minion to the Darkness. But… You know it, Hydaelyn, no tempering like those delusional Gods or anything of your light will bind me to your Will no longer!!"

Strengthened his aether further, the glowing translucent gray aether orb grew bigger. The pressure from the Gravity spells immense further, as though daring the Word of Mother binds his soul by force for obedience. Each second went by, Minfilla only held hands to enforce her barrier... Her glowing blue orbs filled with guilt and sorrow, attempting to reason with the anguished Amaurotine-Hyur.

But, Phanes's maroon orbs widened before glowered with enrage at what was perceived as sympathy for losing his home. A familiar glowing blue mask-like sigil that symbolized his former position 14th seat Azem appeared, using more power of his Echo to increase the power of his aether. "Well!! What are you waiting for? Temper me to be your slave, Minfilla! Do it! I dare you to do here and now!!"

The surge of aether in the Gravity spell increased in folds by Phanes's rage. Its intense pressure creating cracks in Minfilla's barrier, alarming the Paladin Lalafell, who hurriedly rushed to the Warrior of Light. He tugged the ends of Darklight Cowl of Healing and begged. "Phany, stop this! Or else—!"

The Paladin Lalafell realized in front of Phanes, remained blinded, and continued his rage in taunting her. "Why are you hesitating, Minfilla?! Aren't I one of your weapons to destroy every Primals like how you ordered me around when you're in charge? Throwing me from Primals to Primals, and also none of you Scions felt the worth to pick up on those meaningless tasks. Or, are you going to throw out more excuses like before! I had it with 'you two' and your lies. No more, never will I be tricked by you and Zodiark again—!!!"

**CRASH!!!**

"Aaaahhh!!" Minfilla moved both her arms now to defend herself against the coming Gravity aether after her barrier broke.

Silver orbs widened, the rouge Hyuran shoved past the Garlean-Miqo'te to rush to the Word of Mother. "Minfilla!!"

The cries and yells from Thancred and Minfilla snapped the Amaurotine-Hyur out of his haze of anger. Dawned in the realization of what was to happen, he retracted his globe to dispel the Gravity. Before him, Thancred kneeled down with one knee to aid the Word of Mother, noticing the bright blue scar wounded on her cheek. His single eye widened on noticing, instantly transforming into a glare, and spun to face the Amaurotine-Hyur. "You... How dare you—!!"

"Thancred, stop!"

Minfilla's cries stopped the blond-ash Hyuran Rouge from charging towards Phanes and Herbes, where the latter immediately stood before Phanes to protect him. She shook her head and faced the Warrior of Light. "We... No, Hydaelyn never had or will intend to use her light to enslave anyone, Phanes. It never changed from the beginning. You were awakened within Evyind to fight in his and Her stead for the world. But for your home, She—!"

"Then you can go to hell for all I care with your fight against Zodiark on this Light and Darkness balance, Hydaelyn!" Phanes spat coldly, unfazed at the flinch and wounded expression colored on the Word of Mother's face. He swung his crossed arms down before gesturing to himself. "No one, not you, Zodiark, the Paragons, the Scions, or anyone will decide my fate. I, myself, will choose my own destiny and forge my own path from my own two hands!! Since neither of you both is planning to tell me the truth... Especially, 'She,' on the other hand, plucks up any miserable souls to give Her blessing for Her warped games with Zodiark."

Except for Thancred's glare and wariness from both Scions and Warriors of Darkness, the Warrior of Light spun to show his back to Minfilla. "Fortunately to you both, our goals, for now, happened to align. Yet make no mistake, my reasons for stopping the Paragons' remaining members are to protect my friends from you both to twist our lives to your decided fates."

"Phany..." Herbes watched the Amaurotine-Hyur pulled out his mask to place it back onto his face.

"…… I admit… There's a part of me wished it's all a lie, Miss Minfilla. Even when it means my own death will bring me home to them, just to see them once more. Or it is a dream, and I woke up while venturing as Azem around the world... Hence, the small part of me hopes Hydaelyn answered it was a lie. That it didn't come down to this." The Warrior of Light briefly darted his head, the sadness inside the familiarity of their old friendship voiced within the calmness.

However, it now transformed back to the aloof distrust and hatred hissed to them. "However, it looks like Hydaelyn was no different than any Primals I've slain. Just exactly like Zodiark and their False Gods who promise lies to my people and Eorzea for a salvation that will never come!"

As Minfilla recoiled at the now hatefulness he felt to them, the Warrior of Light swung his head forward, walking back to his former spot, and concluded. "I have said my piece. And, now it's time 'you both' to actually fulfill your promises to save their world."

Back at his spot, both Scions and Warriors of Twilight watched in silence. Though there were yells of frustration from Alphinaud when Urianger revealed his role in being the one who sent Minfilla to Hydaelyn to save both the First and the Source. And Louisiox's staff returned into Alphinaud's hold in hopes to aid in their fight against the Ascians and their never-ending plans for chaos. Eventually, as Minfilla fulfilled her promise to return the Warriors of Darkness back to their home... Ardbert directed his attention to Phanes.

"We were blind to the truth once. So, I tell you this, as one fool to another. Light, Dark, it doesn't matter. What matters is how you choose to use them. We made our choice, and you see what came of it. So, please... Forge a different path, Azem. Seize a better fate."

"…… Of course, that goes without saying," Phanes returned with his faint nod.

One last smile to the hooded masked Amaurotine-Hyur, Ardbert disappeared in light with his group of friends. Along with Minfilla giving her final parting before she returned, the Scions and Warriors of Twilight back to where they came from...

=0=

On the same place in now twilight of Southern Thanalan on their last fight with Ardbert and his friends, Scions and Warriors of Twilight each appeared one by one with the Warrior of Light appearing the last. As he heaved an exhausted sigh, the Roegadyn Monk approached him and stretched her muscle. "Well, that could've been neither worse nor better."

"You could say that again," Thorbjorn approached the pair and let out a gruff tone. "All of us would've been tempered if it weren't for the Word of Mother. Can't say it's a forgettable experience to bring us all to where the bloody Mothercrystal was."

Shrugged casually to the Warrior Hrothgar's remarks, the Garlean-Miqo'te approached Phanes. "There's still the crystal left from the tempered Zhar'ak tribes. Shall we get them?"

Nodded to his suggestion, before Phanes could even add anything, an expected cold voice. "Then, what? You'll hand those crystals to the Ascians to hasten their summoning, Ascian?"

Xehde'ir's blue and gold orbs narrowed to glare at the accusation but backed away when Phanes moved forward as a silent order for him to talk instead. "I suppose I didn't make clear on my stance. You can have Miss Y'shtola ascertain my aether has been tempered to Zodiark or not. Something which I have never once and refuse to side with them. Though, it seems while Hermes clearly understood my decision to be a threat to them. You lot had no issue when Master Urianger here turned his back on your lot to earn his favor with us Ascian."

While Urianger turned away further in guilt at his past actions, Alphinaud immediately stepped forward before Thancred decided to attack the Warrior of Light. "Hang on a second! Phan... This... When you said, your Echo glimpsed into the Ascian's memories..."

"It happened before our final fight with King Thordan," Phanes answered in an a-matter-of-fact tone. "The final blow to him surged out his strongest emotion; his ever-burning desire like a bright flame by his passion showed me the real reason in his desire to destroy Eorzea. I did have my doubts initially considering how Ares and Hermes are, but you all know how an Echo works. It only reflects the ones who wield the powers on memories a soul experienced. Neither fabrication nor filtered to a level of bias."

"However, still, wouldn't they have deceit you—?"

"Then why don't 'you' tell me the truth you've concluded in that narrowed view of yours?" Phanes retorted. He took a step forward and sneered at him. "My people were nothing but filthy liars to sought chaos under the pretense we wish to restore our home? That everything that happened to my home was nothing but a dream? Because your world is still here while mine own gone for good!

"And, what was I to do?" The Amaurotine-Hyur leaned towards Alphinaud and snarled. "Accept and remain to follow in the blind eye what the murderer of my homeland wants?! Don't you even try to pretend you understood my situation when you all knew nothing of the sacrifices we made in vain!"

"That's not what I mean, Phan—!"

"I think we heard enough from him," Thancred nudged past the smaller Elezen, brandished, and swung towards the Warrior of Light.

Yet the blade stopped right to Phanes's neck, a hand raised to order his Free Company to stand down. And before the ash-blond Hyuran Rouge, Phanes simply threw a knowing smirk. "Why the talk without the bite, Master Thancred? It wouldn't matter if I died when there's young Arenvald and Unukalhai acted as your weapon against the Primals for replacement.

"Then I suppose the damn Mothercrystal would've to shove me into another body like what they did for Evyind. Besides, if I clearly remembered.... Both are barely a match against them, and no else except me could clean the mess you people created!"

Stared at Thancred gritting his teeth furiously at the hurtful truth thrown to them, Scions, Phanes simply shrugged his shoulders. "Consider me generous we Warriors of Twilight continue to offer our services to exterminate Primals with no commission fees at all! And, my repute as the one and only for your political endeavor, just like how you always wanted, Alphinaud Levellieur."

Phanes knew it's a final decisive blow if the young Elezen Scholar's face was like a wounded pup earlier... It was now an expression of both shock and painful misery. Any incidents they mended their relationship since the arrival to Ishgard fell apart before the two easily.

A brown skin hand belonging to the Black Mage Viera was placed on the Warrior of Light's shoulder. She gave a firm shook from her head. "Don't waste your breath on them. There are still other places we need to stop the summoning."

Acknowledged with a nod, Phanes spun on his heels and walked ahead. "Considering there's a change in this transactional relationship, let me know your decision if the Scions still require us Weapons to clean your mess."

Snapped out from his heavy thoughts, Alphinaud reached his hand to the Amaurotine-Hyur. "Phan, wait, I—! This..... We are still friends... Right...?!"

".... Are we?" Phanes questioned. While Yensunemur, Rhinrav, Fhrurael, and Thorbjorn teleported to check on both Vanus and Sahagin... Phanes's back still remained facing the young Scholar. "Or have you yet realized how conveniently you throw that word around carelessly without understand its meaning behind?"

Not even waiting for another reply, the Warrior of Light then cast his teleportation spell. His body glowed in the light before warping away to the unknown.

Alphinaud's gaze moved from where Phanes stood to where the last person to teleport away, the Paladin Lalafell. Although his face colored in guilt and apology, he closed his eyes regretfully and cast teleportation under his breath.

With the last member from the Warriors of Twilight left, the Scions, especially Alisaie and Urianger inside their own inner conflict on the latter, stood in silence. Thancred facing elsewhere, and Alphinaud alone watching the sunset in the twilight holding back the pain of their now broken friendship.


End file.
